Two Miesters In Love
by EstherIsABunny
Summary: Maka confesses her feelings for kid, and he confesses aswell, He gets the courage to ask her out on a date, How will it turn out? Will there be more between them later on? Read to find out3
1. And so it begins

**Hey Guys! Its my first fanfiction for kidxmaka so go easy on me, ok?**

_Summary:__Kid confesses his feelings to maka, and she feels the same way, but when soul finds out, things may fall apart. Read to find out!_

* * *

**Miesters In Love**

Kid has liked Maka for a year know, but is just getting a chance to tell her, even though he doesn't know how it will turn out.

**Kids POV:**

Me and Maka were walking to school, Soul and Black*Star no where to be found, and Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki decided they needed a "girls day out" instead of comming to school. I gazed over at Maka as she was walking right next to me. A light pink blush appeared across my face and I looked away trying to hide it. _'Why am I acting like this? Do I actually like her?' _I though to myself. I looked over at her again, she was perfectly symmetrical, her short, red, plaid skirt and long black jacket blew in the wind, and her two pigtails held up by two emerald ribbons, the same color of her eyes, bounced when she walked, her white button-down shirt with a yellow vest and green tie tucked under it held onto her body firmly, and her white and black combat boots that fitted her very nicley made her look like she was floating, instead of walking. Her olive skin shone when the sun hit it and it made her look like an angel.

"Kid, are you alright? You have been staring at me for the past 5 minutes. If somethings bugging you, you can always tell me" She looked at me with worry.

"Yeah i'm fine, just thinking about what Dr. Stien will most likely make us dissect today." I gave her a forced smile, she knew I was lieing, but she let it go.

"Alright" she shrugged and continued walking. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost 8 o'clock, "OH NO! COME ON KID WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" She grabbed my hand, intwining our fingers and started running, pulling me along, no... more like **dragging **me down the dirt road.

When we got to the steps of the DWMA she let go of my hand and collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, and I did the same. "Maka...w-we didn't...need to...r-ru-run...all the way...here" I said inbetween breathes.

"I know that...now" she said, finally standing up, looking at me. Then she started giggling. Walking towards me, she said, "You look really cute when you're out of breathe, you know that?" She grabbed my hand and helped me up off the ground, as I dusted myself off.

"I do?" I looked at her, a bit puzzled by her last statement.

"Yeah! You look really cute." She said, blushing a bright red and started to turn away, but before she could I stopped her.

"Don't turn away, you're adorable when you blush. You don't need to hide it." I said as I pulled her in for a hug, she hugged me back really tight, as if not wanting to ever let go. That's when we heard the bell ring. "COME ON MAKA! WE'RE LATE!" I yelled, picking her up, since she still refused to let go of me, and ran up the stairs with her in my arms, bridal style. She laughed and I just looked over and smiled at her.

When we got our classroom, everyone was staring at us, and I know why. Because I was carrying Maka! I put Maka down, and let her walk inside the classrom first, being the gentleman I am, then I followed behind and walked to my seat on the other side of the classroom. "My appologies for being late Dr. Stien, it will not happen again" He looked at me and nodded, then so did Maka, as if agreeing with me.

* * *

After class, Maka came up to me, and looked a bit frightend, and nervous. "H-hey kid.." she said looking down so her ash-blonde bangs cover her face.

I immediatly got up and pulled her closer to me, cupping her face in my hands and making her look at me, "What's wrong Maka," I said, worry flooding my body. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know..." she said, trying to look away, but I wouldn't let her. "To be honest i'm confused." she then started crying.

"Maka, please, please don't cry. Tell me what you are confused about, I hate to see you so upset." I looked at her, wanting to cry myself because I didn't know what to do.

"I-i r-r-really l-like..you, but i d-don't know what t-to do, i h-have never liked s-someone b-b-before" she looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I looked at her for a moment, not saying a word, not knowing what to do.

_'This is my only chance!' _I thought to myself. "Maka... I like you, too. You know, you're not alone, and I am really glad you told me.." I said looking at her, she looked really surprised. "Please stop crying Maka, it pains me to see you this way." I said whiping a tear off of her cheek. She nodded and slowly stopped crying, turning into a whimper, then silence. I let go of her and took a step back. "Hey Maka.."

"Yeah?"

"Uh.. do you think, that maybe...we could...go out...tonight maybe?" I blushed and smiled.

Her eyes widened and she had a big smile across her face, "Yes! Yes yes yes!" I was tackled to the floor by an exited Maka laughing and smiling.

"Good, well come on lets go, I will walk you home." I kissed her forhead, got up (and helped her up), and walked her home. There wasn't much talk on the way home, she was just smiling and humming a tune to a song that I thought was Aimo, but I wasn't sure. I just grinned and kept walking.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kid." she said, hugging me, I gladly returned the hug.

"You're welcome. Well I better go get ready for our date. Pick you up around 8 o'clock." I released my grip on her to see her nod in response. "See you at 8, kitten" I said kissing her cheek and walking away to get ready.

* * *

I ran to my room, and looked for something to wear, but nothing seemed right! I was nervous and nothing looked good. I waited an hour 'till I heard Liz and Patty walk through the door. I ran downstairs "LIZ! LIZ! Please! I need your help! I have a date tonight, but nothing I try on looks good enough!" I yelled and almost tackled her.

"Wow! I'm surprised you have a date, Kid! With who?" She looked at me curiously.

"Ugh...Maka" I looked away, blushing a bright crimson red. The look on her face was priceless... her jaw dropped, and she was speechless.

"Oh...My...GOD! Kid, HURRY! We have to get you ready!" She shoved me up the stairs into my room, and after what seems like hours, she was finally done.

I looked at myself in the mirror, pleased with her work. "Thank's Liz!" I was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black tie, black dress pants with a white belt and my usual dress shoes.

"Welcome Kid. Good Luck!" she walked out of the room and dissapeared down the long, dark hallway.

I exited Gallows Manor and started towards Maka's house. It took me 8 minutes exactly to get there. I knocked on her door, and when she opened the door, I tryed to cover up a HUGE nosebleed. She was wearing a short, strappless emerald green dress that hugged onto her body. She wasn't flat-chested at all, from what I could see. "Hey kid, ready to go?" She grabbed a black sweater and locked the door, I nodded, taking her hand and walking down the street.

We arrived at Deathbucks, she ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped-cream and I just ordered water. We talked for what seemed like hours, we never wanted to stop, but Deathbucks was about to close, I had to pay so we could leave. She dragged my back to her place and pulled me inside the house. "I had a really nice time, Kid." she giggled putting her stuff on the table.

"Me, too." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed and turned towards me, yawning. "You tired princess?" I said, laughing. She nodded and walked towards her room.

"Kid, if you want, you can stay over. You must be tired, too." I only nodded and followed her to her room. She changed into an old shirt and shorts, climbing into bed, patting the spot next to her. I walked over, took off my shoes, tie, and jacket climbing next to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Maka" I feel asleep, but not before hearing her say goodnight, too

"Night, see you in the morning." she smiled and fell asleep in my embrace

* * *

**Wow! That took me FOREVER! It deleted it the first time, so I had to retype it D: 2nd chapter comming soon. -I dont own soul eater or the characters- Please Rate and review! And sorry it wasn't that good _ I was nervous, and not sure I wanted to publish it.**


	2. Crazy Morning

**Hey guys! I'm back. I hope you didn't miss me to much? Haha joking.. maybe. Anyway, chapter 2 is here, kinda... I can't think of anything, having writers block, but here goes nothing and sorry i only do kids POV _ I like his better lol.~**

* * *

**Miesters in Love Chapter 2.**

**Kids POV:**

I woke up to the sweet smell of strawberries, and a beautful blonde miester sleeping in my embrace peacfully. I layed there for a minute as memories from last night flooded my mind. After a few minutes I got up and desided to make breakfast for Maka, as a thank you gift for her letting me crash at her appartment last night since I kept her out late. I started making bacon and eggs when I heard stirring from Maka's room, I then knew she was awake, or at least trying to wake up. "Morning Maka, breakfast is almost ready~" I almost sung, I don't know why I am so happy this morning.

"Mmm O-ok Kid, be there in a few." I heard Maka mumble, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom across the hall.

When she walked out her hair was in its signature two ponytails, and she was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a white tank-top that fitted her perfectly, just like everything else she wore, and a pink jacket. "Hello beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" I said, putting her eggs and bacon symmetricaly on her plate as i put it on the table.

"I slept great, and you?" she glanced at me, taking a bite of her bacon. "Mmm Kid, this bacon is really good!"

"Thank you, and I slept well, knowing you were there with me." I looked up and smiled as i took a seat across from her at the table and took a sip of water.

"Aw" she giggled and took another bite of her bacon.

I took another sip of my water, only to choke on it, making her giggle turn into a laugh. _'Real smoothe Kid..'_ I thought to myself as I finally stopped choking.

"You ok?" she looked at me, I can see the worry in her eyes, but i just nodded and ignored how embarresed I was.

"Maka, is it alright if I take a quick shower? I have some buisness to attend with Honerable Father..." I trailed off, getting destracted by a flashing light in the hallway.

"Yeah, of course! Go ahead, its across from my room. The towels are above the sink in the cabinet" she said

"Ok, thank you princess. I hope you don't miss me to much while i'm gone!" I looked at her and winked as I walked down the hall to the bathroom laughing. I closed and locked the door and reached for a towel only to find Blair in her cat mode sleeping ontop of the towels. "AH! Blair! What are you doing in here?" I yelled at her, she does this all the time to Maka apparently, but it's still annoying to me.

"Nyaa~ Oh sorry Kiddie-Pie, Blair-chan just thought it was comfortable, I will move now" Blair said as I unlocked the door and opened it so she could leave.

"Don't call me 'Kiddie-Pie' Blair, just get out" I pointed to the door and she walked out slowly. When she was out I closed and locked the bathroom door again, sighing. I reached again for a towel and turned on the shower, letting the water run for a bit so it will warm up. I unbuttoned my shirt and folded it neatly and symmetrically and put it on the counter. I slowly took off the rest of my clothes, folded them and put them neatly ontop of my shirt so I could put them on after my shower. I stepped into the shower, the water was really warm and my tense muscles relaxed as the water ran down my body. I washed my hair and body quickly and got out of the shower, turned off the water and grabbed my clothes. I put on everything but my shirt, i hung it over my shoulder with the towel on my head, still drying off my hair as I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Maka stood right infront of me, I swear I jumped 10 feet because I didn't expect her to be standing there.

"AH! Oh, Maka, it's you. Yes I did." I stopped and noticed that she was looking at my shirtless figure, mostly my abs that I had gotten from going to the gym every morning for the past year after the keshin was defeated. I kissed her forhead and walked passed her, grabbing my shoes and jacket. I put my shirt, shoes, and jacket on and walked out the door, but slowly turned around and kissed Maka, not on the cheek or forhead but full on the lips. I pulled away slowly, giggling "Goodbye Kitten, see you later~" I said and ran down the stairs to get to my father who was most likley very angry that I was late.

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I'm going to be really busy for awhile, so I thought I should update now so you dont have to wait to long for another chapter. See you later~Love you guys- E.**


End file.
